


Opposites Attract

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix Kubel Is So Done, Chatting & Messaging, Frustrated Friends, Group chat, Let Marinette Curse, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Multi, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Is So Done, Queerplatonic Relationships, Texting, oblivious friends, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: The miraculous gang tries to get the oblivious nerd and jock together. Then they get a surprise at the end.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois/Original Female Character(s), Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Max Kanté & Ondine, Max Kanté/Lê Chiên Kim/Ondine, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Let’sbagthisbaguette = Marinette  
> TwistthebonesandbendthebackTrimhimofhisbabyfatGivehimfurblackasblack = Adrien  
> Tomatoartist = Nathaniel  
> Gayblueberry = Marc  
> Helieeawayfromthefeelies = Alix  
> Tealnblackpangutiarboy = Luka  
> Dragonqueen = Kagami  
> Realmermaid = Ondine  
> Blondeweathergirl = Aurore  
> Ravenweathergirl = Mireille  
> Number1fan = Wayhem  
> Purplemetal = Antebellum  
> ChokesonairFallsupthestairsTripsovernothing = Ryder  
> Allaroundjock = Kim  
> Geniusgamer = Max  
> Lesbeeian = Chloé  
> Pinkbi = Rose  
> Purplenblackgay = Juleka  
> Foxyreporter = Alya  
> DJBubbleshell = Nino  
> Smolprotester = Mylène  
> Bigprotester = Ivan  
> Youcan’tseeme =Sabrina  
> BestA.I. = Markov

**Let’sbagthisbaguette** _has created new chat_

**Let’sbagthisbaguette** _has named chat Operation Opposites Attract_

**Let’sbagthisbaguette** _has added_ **TwistthebonesandbendthebackTrimhimofhisbabyfatGivehimfurblackasblack** , **Tomatoartist** , **Gayblueberry** , **Helieeawayfromthefeelies** , **Tealnblackpangutiarboy** , **Dragonqueen** , **Realmermaid** , **Blondeweathergirl** , **Ravenweathergirl** , **Number1fan** , **Purplemetal** , **ChokesonairFallsupthestairsTripsovernothing** , **Allaroundjock** , **Geniusgamer** , **Lesbeeian** , **Pinkbi** , **Purplenblackgay** , **Foxyreporter** , **DJBubbleshell** , **Smolprotester** , **Bigprotester** , **Youcan’tseeme** , _and_ **BestA.I.** _to Operation Opposites Attract_

**Let’sbagthisbaguette:** Is everyone ready for operation opposites attract

 **Lesbeeian:** anything to get the jock to stop making puppy eyes at the nerd

 **Realmermaid:** I luv Kim but he needs to just ask Max out already.

 **Helieeawayfromthefeelies:** Uggh yas they just need to hook up so Kim will stop calling me to pine

 **Tomatoartist:** lucky I get Max and it is 10000 times worse cause he likes to quote a bunch of stats at me as to why it won’t work 😒

 **TwistthebonesandbendthebackTrimhimofhisbabyfatGivehimfurblackasblack:** Uhh maybe we shouldn’t get involved in their love lives. That seems highly invasive.

 **Foxyreporter:** sunshine one: we need to stop them from pinning two: why do u txt so proper?

 **TwistthebonesandbendthebackTrimhimofhisbabyfatGivehimfurblackasblack:** Why wouldn’t I type properly?

 **DJBubbleshell:** Dude its a text u dont need to type all proper like

 **Pinkbi:** Going back to operation “opposites attract” are u sure ur ok with this ondine?

 **Realmermaid:** yep

 **Realmermaid:** I am A ok with this cause Kim and I have talked about this.

 **Purplenblackgay:** gr8 so whats the plan

 **Lesbeeian:** lock them in a closet and tell them to make out

 **Smolprotester:** Chloe no

 **Bigprotester:** No

 **Youcan’tseeme:** Chloe no

 **Gayblueberry:** why am I here?

 **Gayblueberry:** Chloe no

 **Tomatoartist:** no

 **Tomatoartist:** moral support

 **TwistthebonesandbendthebackTrimhimofhisbabyfatGivehimfurblackasblack:** Chloé no, that’s mean.

 **Foxyreporter:** no

 **DJBubbleshell:** no

 **Blondeweathergirl:** no

 **Ravenweathergirl:** no

 **Number1fan:** no

 **Purplemetal:** no babe

 **ChokesonairFallsupthestairsTripsovernothing:** no

 **Realmermaid:** no!!

 **Pinkbi:** oh goodness no!

 **Purplenblackgay:** no.

 **BestA.I.:** That is a negative.

 **Helieeawayfromthefeelies:** Hmm maybe

 **Let’sbagthisbaguette:** Let’s call that plan D

 **Lesbeeian:** ughh fine 😒 goodie goodies

 **Dragonqueen:** I only recognize Marinette and Adrien. Who are the rest of you and why am I here?

 **Gayblueberry:** oh hi Kagami it’s Marc and tomatoartist is Nath

 **Dragonqueen:** Understood. Greetings Marc.

 **Let’sbagthisbaguette:** This is a group chat to talk about how to get our friends Max and Kim together and I wanted you to be included and meet new people

 **Dragonqueen:** Ah, thank you Marinette. 😘

 **Let’sbagthisbaguette:** agnhjafjgnafdkhnvf

 **Foxyreporter:** marinette.exe has stopped working

 **Let’sbagthisbaguette:** Who taught you how to use emojis

 **Dragonqueen:** Luka.

 **Tealnblackpangutiarboy:** I have been summoned

 **Let’sbagthisbaguette:** How dare you teach Kagami how to use emojis she too cute now

 **Tealnblackpangutiarboy:** Sorry babe

 **Let’sbagthisbaguette:** anfdafvfjajkmlanflnevaia

 **Gayblueberry:** marinette.exe has stopped working, wait for reboot

 **Gayblueberry:** by the way Kagami if your still wondering, Realmermaid is Ondine, Blondeweathergirl is Aurore, Ravenweathergirl is Mireille, Number1fan is Wayhem, Purplemetal is Antebellum, and ChokesonairFallsupthestairsTripsovernothing is Ryder, u know from our class

 **Gayblueberry:** Helieeawayfromthefeelies is Alix, Lesbeeian is Chloe, Pinkbi is Rose, Purplenblackgay is Juleka, Foxyreporter is Alya, DJBubbleshell is Nino, Smolprotester is Mylene, Bigprotester is Ivan, Youcan’tseeme is Sabrina, and BestA.I. is Markov the AI that Max built

**Dragonqueen:** Thank you Marc for the introductions. 🤗 

**TwistthebonesandbendthebackTrimhimofhisbabyfatGivehimfurblackasblack:** Oh no, Mari is right that is too cute.

****

**Tealnblackpangutiarboy:** afnaifnalnv

****

**DJBubbleshell:** Adrien.exe has stopped working

****

**Purplenblackgay:** Luka.exe has stopped working

****

**Helieeawayfromthefeelies:** guys back to the mission

****

**Helieeawayfromthefeelies:** how do we get dumb and dumber together

****

**Realmermaid:** Hey that’s my boyfriend and future queerplatonic partner

****

**Lesbeeian:** which is dumb and which is dumber

****

**Helieeawayfromthefeelies:** yes

****

**Helieeawayfromthefeelies:** but Kim does dumb stuff just to get Max to pay attention to him or to tell him why it wouldnt work

****

**Tomatoartist:** Max likes to look at Kim with this “your an idiot but your my idiot look” or he will try and help Kim by figuring out the statistics of him surviving whatever stupid thing he wants to do

****

**Realmermaid:** Pretty much

****

**Realmermaid:** You know once Kim asked Max to join us on a date then spent most of the date talking with Max about some new trick to try 

**Purplemetal:** I am sorry your bf and his bff are idiots

********

**Realmermaid:** I’m use to it now

********

**TwistthebonesandbendthebackTrimhimofhisbabyfatGivehimfurblackasblack:** I like how they fit the jock and nerd fanfic troupe.

********

**Smolprotester:** Oh yes it’s a true love story. Just like Ivan and I

********

**BestA.I.:** I feel like it is my duty to point out that Max is my Best Friend Forever. Also that he and Kim have been here since the beginning and have seen everything.

********

**Let’sbagthisbaguette:** Shit!

********

**TwistthebonesandbendthebackTrimhimofhisbabyfatGivehimfurblackasblack:** Marinette!!

********

**Gayblueberry:** Fuck!

********

**Tomatoartist:** MARC!!!

********

**Blondeweathergirl** _has left Operation Opposites Attract_

********

**Ravenweathergirl** _has left Operation Opposites Attract_

********

**Number1fan** _has left Operation Opposites Attract_

********

**Purplemetal** _has left Operation Opposites Attract_

********

**ChokesonairFallsupthestairsTripsovernothing** _has left Operation Opposites Attract_

********

**Smolprotester** _has left Operation Opposites Attract_

********

**Bigprotester** _has left Operation Opposites Attract_

********

**Youcan’tseeme** _has left Operation Opposites Attract_

******~~~~**

**Helieeawayfromthefeelies:** Damn it! Cowards!!!

****

**Lesbeeian:** OH HELL NO YOU DON’T IF WE GO DOWN WE ALL GO DOWN!!!

****

**Lesbeeian** _has added_ **Blondeweathergirl** , **Ravenweathergirl** , **Number1fan** , **Purplemetal** , **ChokesonairFallsupthestairsTripsovernothing** , **Smolprotester** , **Bigprotester** , **Youcan’tseeme** _to Operation Opposites Attract_

_********** ** _

__

**Realmermaid:** Hey babe please tell me your not mad

__

********** **

__

**Allaroundjock:** …

__

********** **

__

**Geniusgamer:** …

__

********** **

__

**Allaroundjock:** I’m not mad

__

********** **

__

**Geniusgamer:** I … don’t what to say

__

********** **

__

**Geniusgamer:** Also we have been dating for two weeks now

__

********** **

__

**Realmermaid:** Are you kidding me!?

__

********** **

__

**Helieeawayfromthefeelies:** I’m going to kill you both

__

********** **

__

**Tomatoartist:** You have been torturing us for no reason, die both of you

__

********** **

__

**Let’sbagthisbaguette:** Mission failed, everyone go home.

__

********** **

__

Max looked up from his phone to his boyfriend. “Should we take Ondine to get ice cream to make it up to her?”

__

********** **

__

“Yeah,” Kim answered. “I am going to have to do a lot of apologizing.”

__

********** **

__

“Also I’m pretty sure Marinette, Alix, and Nathaniel might being planning our murder,” Max comments.

__

********** **

__

“Oh yeah,” Kim said nodding. "So ice cream?" 

__

********** **

__

Kim grabs his wallet and leads Max out of the house. Markov floats alongside them as they walk hand in hand down the street. They had some ice cream calling their names.

__

********** **

__

**Author's Note:**

> Textfics are so hard and don't get me started on trying to format this one. I have decided this is the only textfic I will ever do! No more!


End file.
